1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to antennas, and particularly to a solid antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of wireless communication technologies, wireless communication devices, such as mobile phones, notebook computers, and personal digital assistants (PDAs), are now in widespread use. When combined with communication modules, wireless communication devices can connect to local area networks (LAN), transceive E-mail, and download real time information, such as news and stock quotes.
Antennas are necessary components in wireless communication devices for radiating electromagnetic signals. In order to obtain compact wireless communication devices, the antennas associated therewith are correspondingly required to be small in size, at the same time maintaining adequate performance standards.